Quiet Like The Snow
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Takes place after the second game, Sora and the others have succeeded in sealing away the darkness and returning the lost hearts back to their rightful places. However what the young keyblade wielder had forgotten was his promise to a certain young girl, whom turns out to be far more than just a simple Nobody, when Namine becomes the target of a new enemies can Sora protect her?


**_Just something I suddenly felt like doing, since I felt like there needed to be more stories on this particular pairing(just so ya know whenever I think a pairing isn't getting enough attention I will feel the need to make a story about it)_**

_**So yeah,if there's a pairing you might wanna see more of just let me know and I'll make asotry out of it, just be sure it's for an anime,book or whatever I am familiar with, if your not sure just message me or something,so yeah on with the story!Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

**Chapter One:Stranger Tides  
**

_I remember you with my heart_

_My mind won't say your name_

_I can't recall where if I knew your_

_who you were or who I was"_

_I know I knew you_

_I know how you make me feel_

_I remember the feeling we had together_

_My heart remembers_

* * *

_"Goodbye..."_

_The familiar voice called out softly, the image of pale light blonde hair flickered in his mind for a moment, he felt himself taking an involuntary step forward hand raised in an effort to stop the person who suddenly seemed so sad_

_"No not goodbye,when I wake up I'll come and find you...then there will be no more lies we're gonna be friends for real I promise,Namine"_

* * *

That time had come and passed all the while Sora remained oblivious to the one promise he never went about fulfilling, until he felt himself jolt upright in his bed that morning with a cold layer of sweat covering his brow as his chest rose and fell in uneven heaps

"Wh-what was that just now?"

His question going unanswered as he began looking around his room, finally his sea blue eyes looking out his bedroom window that shone a clear view of his home-The Destiny Islands

Sora felt the corners of his lips twitch upward into a smile flexing his hand a bit getting a strange feeling in his chest which he easily dismissed as excitement before heading off to meet up with his two best friends, Riku and Kairi

_'Today's gonna be a great day, I just know it!'_

* * *

Somewhere hidden away deeply in Kairi's heart sat a lone girl at a table, her one hand holding a sketchbook while the other held a drawing utensil closely occasionally dusting off leftover pencil shavings and such as she finished her latest masterpiece, humming in silence with a light smile on her face despite the loneliness she was forced to endure over the years...

Even after meeting the keyblade wielder Sora, and having he himself vow to not leave her she knew she would still wind up sealed away once more in the depths of Kairi's heart where all Nobodies truly belonged.

Namine felt her brows furrow slightly as she examined the drawing she had just created, usually her sketches held significant meaning behind them, warnings even of oncoming danger and such, but this one looked...unusual, to say the least

In it stood Sora alone at first, keyblade in hand while he fought off what looked like heartless maybe? though what caught the young girls attention was up above him at the top of the staircase that he looked like he was fighting to climb-there lay a girl, she had medium length pale blonde hair that touched against her shoulders and a simple white dress,her eyes were closed as though in a deep sleep of some sort, Namine suddenly realized with a start that the girl in the sketch was her!

she numbly registered the sketchbook falling to the floor with a soft THUD!

"What could this mean?"

_Sora..._She was snapped out of her thoughts however by the sudden appearance of a blinding light shining into her room before feeling the soft lapping of waves against her skin just before unconsciousness took over

* * *

"Heeey!You guys~!"

Sora ran at full speed waving madly when he saw the familiar two figures standing in the sand ahead of him, the taller of the two turned waving him over with a smile on his face as Sora drew closer

"Nice of you to show up Sora"Riku commented sarcastically receiving a light jab in the upper arm from the other until Sora noticed Kairi a little farther bent over examining something with concern etched into her usually carefree features

"Hey Kairi, Is something wr-

"Sora!"She shouted spinning around which was when the keyblade wielder noticed the anxiety in his childhood friends eyes making his eyebrows knit together in concern as she began to speak

"I swear I-I don't how she got here!I just...I mean-she just fell out of the sky and..."

"Whoa Kairi take it easy,what are you talking about exactly?"

The auburn haired girl looked away biting her lower lip looking conflicted for a moment before slowly stepping aside allowing the brown haired boy to take a closer look at the cause of her panic, and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he did

there laying unconscious in a mix of water and sand, wearing the exact same white dress from in his foggy dreams was _that girl_

Her pale blonde hair wet and clinging to her forehead as small tears were present in her clothing causing a light shade of crimson to appear on Soras face when a single name came into his mind seemingly form nowhere slowly letting it pass off his lips in a barely audible whisper

"Namine"


End file.
